WE ARE FAMILY!
by RobStar4ever
Summary: We are friends, we are brothers and sister, we are lovers, we love on another, WE ARE FAMILY NOW ARE FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**I Miss Her.**

**So I wrote this for class but then wanted to put it up. And Sorry I haven't been posting I've had basketball and it just ended yesterday. So yeah this is part of my new story. Just a bunch of dabbles.**

There are times were I wake up, yelling at her, telling her to get out of way. I spend endless hours thinking of how to save her. I guess I miss her a lot.

I worry her, our daughter, when I wake up yelling. You can't blame me. Ten years have gone by, ten years, and I still can't move on. She was only one when she pasted, we were 20 and two years in marriage. Mari, our daughter, knows what happen, she looks so much like her. Red hair, green eyes, tan, sun kissed, skin, I start to zone her out you can't blame me, to many bad memories. She wants to go fishing, it's her only memory of her mom. She laughs like her, smiles, too. She's just as sweet as her, helping people out. She knows who we were. She knows that every night I go out looking for the person who did this. She asks me to sing the song her mom did, so I do. We both end up crying.

I can't change want happen, I can't let go. I spend every night looking for the person with the gun. She does too. That's hoe we spend time together. We both miss her. Our star, our fire.

**Omg this was so hard to write the first time around. So you guys know I got a 100 on this. And my teacher wrote "Wow!" **

**This was the exact story a wrote. If you didn't guess Robin's telling the story about Starfire. Please comment, Review check out my other stories will try to update every Wednesday. **

** Love,**

**RobStar4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I were to…**_

If I were to write a letter of everything bad I have ever done I would be three miles and two yards long. Yet if I were to write a letter about all the good things I have done it would be 40 miles long. I know I'm not the nicest person in the world. A lot of people don't like me.

T

If I were to write a book about all the dumb things I have done it would be longer than the Harry Potter series. Yet if I were to write a book of all the things I have done thoughtlessly it would be bigger than an encyclopedia set. I know I'm not the smartest person in the world. A lot of people make fun of me.

I

If I were to write a list of all the fights I have ever gotten into for no reason it would be as long as the Gulf of Mexico. Yet if I were to write a list of all the fights I have gotten into to save someone's life it would be as long as America. I know I'm not the most appealing person in the world. A lot of people run away from me.

T

If I were to write a story about all the selfish things I have done it as long as the Earth. Yet if I were to write a story about all the selfless things I have done it would be as long as the distance in between Earth and Mars.  
A

If I were to write a novel of all the things I have done out of fear it would be over 10,000 words long. Yet if I were to write a novel of all the things I have done out of bravery it would be over 100,000 words long. I know I'm not the most normal person in the world. A lot of people call me a freak.

N

If we were to have to choose in between our normal lives or our new lives, we would choose our new lives no matter what.

S

_**A.N. Frist one to figure out who is which one and to spell out the line breakers, gets to tell me what to write for one of these chapters. So sorry I've been M.I.A. for a while, no one would let me one the computes or laptops. But I'm in Miami right now so it's all good. ;)**_

_**Fun Fact: I was born in Miami but moved 5 days before my 2**__**nd**__** birthday. Also I'm so smart I can do work 5 grade levels up with no problem. ;)**_

_** Love ya,**_

_** RobStar4ever. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Why…**_

Why did I not tell them? I could have saved them. Why did I make that stupid suit? I should have told them. Why did I give them those communicators? I could have gotten them killed! Why…

M

Why did I not trust them? They trusted me and are my new family. Why did I not tell him how I felt? His heart got broken cause of me. Why did I just them up? They were almost taken. Why…

A

Why did  
I not save them? I could have change into something to grab them. Why did I trust her? She tried of killed us, and broke my heart. Why did I leave them? They could have help out! Why…

R

Why did I yell at him? He was trying to help. Why did I let him use me? I could have hurt them. Why did I leave for another team? They all could have died! Why…

Y

Why did I trust her? I was almost taken. Why did I shoot him? I could have hurt him. Why did I tell them? I could have put the mission in danger! Why…

(Line Breaker, this does not for my little contest.)

In the end we will ask why, but we know why. Everything thing God does, He does them for reason.

_End_

_**A.N. whoever can tell who was who, what the line breakers say and which events are which, gets to tell what write for a chapter.**_

_**Fun fact: My favorite color is blue yet I don't have a favorite shade. Also I can hold my breath underwater for 1mintue and a half. **_

_**God bless and Love ya**_

_**Robstar4ever.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back; this chapter might be a little long. This is for nobodyshouldknow I hope this is good enough, I tried my best. All the events are about one month apart. **_

Our Past.

(Star's P.O.V.)

Today is the day my own sister be traded me, my own sister. The one who is supposed to help me and love me. The person who is supposed to care and only look out for me. Yet all she helps, loves, and cares for is herself. She only looks out for power and number one. When we were younger she was always jealousy of me. She once pushed in to a waterhole in front of the whole royal guards, but I still forgive her. No matter what she did I forgive her, I drew the straw at trying to kill my friends and I. My own blood; and she just saw me as a problem. I know I shouldn't say this, but I hate her now. I really do, she will never be my sister again, ever! I'm alone with no blood family left.

**B**

(Raven's P.O.V)

Today Beastboy 'accidentally' mentioned my fa… Trigon. I don't really mind other than the fact he killed my mother. I really loved her and she made my life whole. But without her I fell alone. I hate my f…. Trigon. He is the worst person ever, will was the worst. He is dead now, thank you X'hal. I have no family now. This blows herbal tea everywhere.

A

(Cyborg P.O.V.)

Well, I have been change so much. Today I was reading the Jump city newspaper and I saw that there was a small tribute to Victor Stone; Jump city's best football player. Well if they only knew that when I 'died' I became this, and I lost my family. Alone in this world, with no family.

M

(Beastboy's P.O.V)

Well I just got a really random call from Steve; he was checking in one me and wanted to know if I would rejoin the doom patrol. I declined it, but it got me thinking of the old days. I mean I did love it but after Steve got really bossy and ALMOST made me leave them to die. I miss them all, but without my parents I had no reason to stay in Africa. So being there was really bringing me down. I have no family now. Dudes, totally LAME.

A

(Robin's P.O.V.)

Batman called today, he really does care for me I kind of feel bad for yelling at him two years ago. So what if I got shot all down the spine, and was almost killed. Or if I disobeyed his directed orders and cursing him out. Bruce does love me as a son but he is not my parents, I loved them and all I did was watch them die! I should have said something. My sweet parents gone forever. Anyway speaking of sweet Star asked me about Batgirl and I been thinking. I used to love her but she is a really brat compered to Starfire. Back to Bruce, I guess I'm by myself now.

N

(Nomal P.O.V.)

We are not really alone we got each other, now and forever.

_The End_

**_Did I do a good job? I hope I did. Okay you ever gets this quesstion right wins. What is the first Robin's name? If you get it right you can pick the what the next chapter is about. Or the next one I will write off y'all's ideas. Till net time please R&R,_**

**Love, **

**RobStar4ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I'm not dead. I've been caught up in school work, dang you Spanish, and couldn't take a brake till now. Any who, I thought of this at school, when I was 'doing' work. **_

_ Robstar4ever does not own Teen Titans, nor want SOPA to be put in order. _

_**THY DATE!**_

"Oh friend Raven, what if he doesn't like my dress, or if spill my drink, or forget to talk, or…"

"Starfire, Robin will love your dress, and he loves everything you do."

"Oh but what if…"

"Bye bye."

I stare into my mirror for what seem like millionth time tonight. My dress is a light blue, which goes from on shoulder to shoulder. Only my left arm has a sleeve, and that only goes to my elbow. The dress only goes to my mid-thigh. My hair is up in a bun, with my bangs in curls. I have on a small amount of make-up; Robin says it takes away from my beauty, which is really sweet. How long have I been staring, to me it only seems like a few seconds, but when I read my clock it says 5:38. I really should get going but that nervous feeling comes back to me.

_After getting the other Titans out of our tower, we all went back to our normal routine. I was making some zorkaberry pie, when Robin came over to me._

"_Hey Star, you know how we haven't really seen each other in the past few months, and I thought we could go out for dinner to make up for the lost time and all?"_

"_Um….sure."_

"_Cool, so we could go like next week, at like 6ish."_

Bang, bang, bang. "You ready Star? We got to go!" I can hear the impatiens in Robin's voice. I don't bother to even answer; instead I walk out of my room to see the silliest thing ever. Cyborg has Beastboy in a head lock, and Raven has Robin in a raven's claw. I let out a small laugh, and shake my head. Robin's legs must be off the ground; he is at lease a foot and a taller than me. It wasn't in in till Raven let him go; I remembered he is a foot taller than me now.

"Star, this isn't funny." Robin voice has a playful tone to it.

He takes my arm before I can respond and pulls me to the T-car. I get in the passenger's seat, and wait for Robin to get in. Ten minutes later, Robin finally speaks.

"I like your dress and you look very pretty."

"Thank-you, I like your outfit."

We pull up to the beach for a nice walk then dinner watching the sunset. When we get home it's mid-night. So maybe we got a little caught up in kisses. All in all it was a pretty nice night. Robin walks me to my room kisses me a long goodnight. I'll have something to tell Raven, on our next girl's night.

THE END.

_**SO yeah, I'm really sorry fir not updating and all. I want to start a new story, but need idea. Blah I hate school. I have to go. And for the people who are going to be like the sun sets at…. I sets at 7:40ish on the east side of Florida, where I live. **_

_**Love,**_

_**-ROBSTAR4EVER**_


End file.
